


Broken Wings

by Justsomedreaming



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomedreaming/pseuds/Justsomedreaming
Summary: The reader gets her wings broken, cut and otherwise damaged and gets banned from heaven. Her best friend and mate Balthazar finds her stumbling around, wounded and confused, and takes her somewhere safe to care for her and help her.
Relationships: Balthazar (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 19





	Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I considered this to be a short one but well, it came out longer than expected :D I hope you guys like it. I would be grateful for every feedback you would want to share!

Surrounded by holy fire, Balthazar is standing there, staring at the Winchesters and Castiel who summoned him, again.

“Is this really necessary boys?” He asks, looking at his brother who nods. “Yes Balthazar, thi-”

A fwhump and some other noises combined with a light let the Winchesters turn around to look at the door of the barn.

A look at each other and they carefully walk towards the big door, which slowly gets pushed open. Their guns drawn and pointing at the doors. “Hey, who's there?” Dean yells, but the door doesn't stop moving. The person who is opening the door is a woman, wearing a white summer dress. 

You are weakly stumbling into the barn, something is drawing you towards the men standing there. Sam and Dean realize that you are no threat to them, so they put away their weapons and step closer to you.

“Who are you?” Sam reaches you at first, wants to stop you but you pushes his arms away, stumbling forwards to your best friend who´s surrounded by holy fire.

Castiel watches you, his eyes wide open in shock, you're wounded and weak, he notices it at first sight. 

"Balthy…" you whisper, almost reaching the ring of holy fire when a pair of strong arms hold you back. 

"(Y/N)? What happened?" Balthazar looks at you, reaching out to you but stops because of the flames. 

"Let me out Castiel," he mumbles, almost pleading while his eyes are fixed on your body and all the bruises and other wounds covering it. 

Cas looks at the winchesters and then puts the holy fire out. 

Balthazar doesn't hesitate to rush over to you to catch you because your legs won't carry you anymore and you seem to slip out of Sams grapple. 

"Hey, (Y/N), what happened? Are you okay my love?" 

You're clinging on to his arms, frantically looking around. 

"Balthazar… Where.. Where am I?" Your voice is hoarse and weak. 

"On earth lovely, you are on earth. Your wings… What happened?" He takes a deep breath, mostly to steady himself, and scans your body, looking at every obvious wounds. 

"Balthazar, shall we bring her to the bunker? We could help her better there and she'll protected, brother." Cas steps forward, laying one hand on Balthazar's shoulder, who nods and follows his brother to the Impala, carrying you. Dean and Sam look at each other, following you angels and opening the door of the Impala for you. Balthazar helps you to sit in the car, glancing at Castiel. "Take care of her, I'll follow up to the bunker." The angel nods and Dean hits the road. You're leaning against Cas and try to sort your thoughts. 

Arriving at the bunker, Balthazar is waiting for you. 

"Finally!" He mumbles and opens the door to help you getting out of the car. Weakly stumbling, you cling to his body and let him guide you inside the building. 

"Don't worry, love. Everything will be alright!" 

"Balthazar, who is this?" Sam catches up and helps him to stabilize you. "How comes that you know this human?" 

Giving Sam a glare, he huffs.

"She's not a human, she's an angel, my 'girlfriend' as you humans would call it. Her name is (Y/N)."

"What happened to her then? I thought angel's vessels would heal themselves." 

By now, you reach a room filled with bookshelves, the library you assume. Balthazar helps you to sit down on a chair. 

"It depends on how badly the vessel is injured, but (Y/N) is weak and her grace is very low. It will take longer for her to recharge."

Cas looks at his brother who crouched down before you, trying to make you look into his eyes. 

"Please, love, talk to me. What happened to you?" 

Wincing you lift your head. 

"Balthy… I don't know… where am I?... What am I?" 

The reassuring smile gets wiped off of Balthazar's face with your words, his shoulders drop and he looks defeated. 

"Love, you are on earth… And.. And you are an angel," he swallows down the tears that are building up inside him. "You are my mate and you are with me and my friends at their home."

Almost pleading, he looks up at his brother, Sam comes back into the room. 

"Here, let me help you with her wounds, okay?" Balthazar nods and Sam pulls up a chair and begins to tend your wounds. 

With every single dab on your skin, you wince, sometimes even moaning in pain. 

Balthazar carefully caresses your wings. When he reaches the broken parts of your wings, you flinch extremely. 

"I'm so sorry my love… I should have protected you!" 

You shake your head slowly, your eyes fixed to a point somewhere in the room, your nose crunched. It seems like you're far away right now. 

"It was Michael... Some-.. Some of his followers came to me, said he wanted to talk to me. I didn't think he was going to do this. He is an archangel one of the purest beings in heaven."

While you talk, every of these scenes flashes up in your mind. 

_ Faithful and smiling you're heading to the room where Michael wants to meet you, to talk to you, just a normal lesser angel. It is an honor for you to meet an archangel. _

_ He sits there on the big chair, looking majestic, just as you imagined he would. _

_ “(Y/N), do you know why I called you here?” He asks, his voice is soft but harsh at the same time. You shake your head, looking down at your feet.  _

_ “(Y/N), you grew close to those humans you were assigned to watch over. We are angels, we don't interact with humans, nor do we walk on earth as we please. Everyone has their place and task in heaven, do you understand?”  _

_ Nodding you lift your head a bit, avoiding to look at him. “Yes, I understand. But they-” “ You talk back to me?”  _

_ Again you shake your head. “I.. I didn't mean to. I just-” “(Y/N), why do you talk back to me? You had an order to follow, but did otherwise.”  _

_ Your eyes grew wide and fear filled your thoughts. _

_ “Please, Michael. I won't dare to talk back. Am I allowed to...allowed to explain?” You almost whisper and bow your head. _

_ Michael sighs and gives you a wink with his hand. “Go ahead, humor me little seraph.” _

_ With a nod, you take a deep breath and lift your head.  _

_ “These humans I was assigned to were faithful and prayed every night. But then their Son got hurt and I showed myself and healed him. I never meant any harm.”  _

_ He nods and straightens up in his chair.  _

_ “You interfered with fate, (Y/N). That boy was just a lesser wingless ape, like all the other humans we are burdened to watch over.” _

_ Somehow these words upset you and that's not good. An upset you is pretty sassy. _

_ “He was an innocent little boy! I know, we have our orders, but Michael, these humans are pure! Just because we are angels doesn't mean we are flawless and perfect and you know that!” _

_ Michaels face hardens and he gets up.  _

_ “You dare to talk to me like this?”  _

_ Clenching your fists, you take a step back.  _

_ “No, I am sorry. I didn't mean to, i was just-” “Angry? You felt upset? Angels don't feel, remember? That's why we watch over them by looking down from heaven. You went down to earth, walked amongst them. (Y/N) I think you know what I have to do now.”  _

_ You swallow hard and turn around, trying to rum, but two guards stop you. You grab your angel blade and take in a fighting position.  _

_ “You always were a fighting spirit, but do you really think you could take it on to six angels and ME, an archangel?” Michael chuckles, sitting back down to watch. _

_ “Never underestimate me. I learned from the best.”  _

_ You didn't bluff with that. taking out the last of the six angels, you turn to Michael, grinning angrily but he is way faster than you.  _

_ He smirks and your body doesn't move anymore. You can't do anything but watch him coming closer, pushing up his sleeves, preparing to punish you. His punches aren't very hard, but when he cuts you with his golden blade, you huff and groan in pain.  _

_ But all these bruises and cuts are nothing compared to the agony and anguish you feel when he starts to break your wings, rip out feathers and stab the golden archangel blade into them. _

_ When he's finished, you are just a crying and moaning pile of body on the ground.  _

_ “(Y/N), for not obeying my orders, I banish you from heaven. Keep your broken wings and your grace, but live with knowing that you never can come back home. And all this just because of some flawed humans.”  _

_ The next thing you remember is falling, just thinking of Balthazar, your best friend, your mate, your love. Somehow you fell near the place he was.  _

Now, you´re sitting here in the bunker, not knowing what to do. 

Balthazar looking at you, his eyes full of tears, but he tries to hold them back. 

“My love, I am truly sorry. If I would´ve been there, I could-” 

“You would have been punished too, Balthazar… He might have killed you.” 

“Who was that boy? The one you healed and got punished for?” 

Looking into his eyes, you smile weakly. 

“This cute little boy, he is excited because he will be a big brother soon. Mary and John are two of the loveliest humans I know, Balthazar. Mary always tells him that there´s an angel watching over him, but now that I'm gone… who will watch over him?”

Dean and Sam look at each other and then glance at you. “What was his name, (Y/N)?” Dean asks and seems tense. 

“Winchester. The little boy was Dean Winchester.” Looking at Balthazar you furrow your brows. “Can we go and check if he's okay? Michael held me there for some days.”

"You don't need to go to their house, they don't live there anymore." With wide eyes you look over to Castiel. "What do you mean? That's not possible, I was gone for maybe two or three days!" 

"Maybe try more than thirty years, sweetheart. I am Dean winchester, this is my brother Sam." Dean says, pointing at himself and then at Sam. 

Your eyes widen and you look at Balthazar and Castiel as they nod. 

“You… you are my little Dean? The kid I was assigned to watch over? But…I am so terrible sorry Dean!”

Tears collect in your eyes as you look at the grown up version of the little boy you always watched over. The boy you healed his bruised knees when he was playing outside with his dad. 

“Don´t worry (Y/N), we managed to survive. You don't have to apologize, you know.” 

Balthazar pulls you close, trying to not hurt you even more. His hands caress your back, avoiding your hurt wings. 

“Don´t worry my love, we are here now. I will help you, now that I finally have you back.” He kisses your forehead. 

“(Y/N), may I heal you? I might not be able to heal your wings by now, but your body can be healed at least,” Castiel states and when you nod, he lays his hand on your forehead, letting his grace heal you.

You are a sobbing and crying mess in Balthazar's arms while he comforts you, at least he tries. 

By the time you talk again, your voice is hoarse. 

“But how did I not realize how long I´ve been held by Michael? I mean, he spoke to me the same day they got me. He tortured me and banished me from heaven the same day. I-” With a sudden realisation you freeze and cover your mouth with both hands. “I can't go home anymore,” you whisper and stare at the others.

“You are with me now, love. And some day, we both will be able to go back home, I promise. But for now, we are together again. I finally have you back after over thirty years not knowing where you were.” He again kisses your forehead, sighing. “At least… if you still want me.”

Looking up in his eyes, you nod. 

You are my love, my best friend and my mate Balthazar, I won't ever stop loving you.”

He smiles brightly and kisses you properly, careful but longing.

“Don´t worry Balthazar, we will help you and (Y/N). She can stay here and rest and so can you. Am I right Sam?” Dean looks at his brother who nods. “Sure. This bunker is warded, so no one could find her. We´ll go and get some supplies. Just make yourself comfortable, okay?”

Your angel looks at them, grateful, an expression that you haven't seen in a long time. 

“Thank you guys. I owe you everything now.”

He picks you up and carries you bridal style, following Castiel who shows you your new room. 

“If you need anything, just call me brother,” he says, leaving you both alone in the room. 

Balthazar lays you down on the bed, making sure that your wings aren´t hurting and lays down next to you. You roll over, resting your head on his chest.

“I have missed you so much (Y/N).” “I thought Michael would kill me. When he banished me, I really thought I would never see you again.” Kissing the top of your head he pulls you closer. 

“I love you, to heaven and beyond.” “I love you too Balthy. Now and for eternity.”


End file.
